Loplop
Loplop is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Fargo, as well as the eighteenth episode overall. It premiered on November 30, 2015. Description Hanzee searches for Peggy and Ed. Dodd ends up in unfamiliar territory. Plot After running from Lou and Hank, Ed heads back home to find that Peggy has tied Dodd Gerhardt up in their basement. With the cops on their way, Ed and Peggy put Dodd in the trunk of his own car and drive away. Lou and Hank arrive at the house and investigate the scene. Hanzee arrives shortly after and waits until the cops leave to search the house as well. He finds a letter from Constance about the seminar Peggy was planning to go to in Sioux Falls. Ed decides to hide out using his Uncle Grady's hunting cabin in the woods near Canistota. At the cabin, they tie Dodd to a support beam. Ed goes to the nearby gas station to use the pay phone to call the Gerhardts to make a deal and secure his and Peggy's safety. On his way to Sioux Falls looking for Peggy and Ed, Hanzee goes into a bar and is treated poorly by the racist bartender and patrons. As he leaves, three patrons follow him outside to start a fight. Hanzee shoots two of them in the knee, and the third one flees. He goes back into the bar and shoots the bartender. When the cops arrive, he fires his rifle and hits them both before driving off. Peggy calls Constance from the hotel in Sioux Falls. Hanzee has already found Constance and is using her to locate the Blumquists. Peggy doesn't tell Constance about Dodd or where she is, promising that she will call her later when it's all over. Ed makes another trip to the phone booth to call the Gerhardts. Again they are unwilling to negotiate for Dodd. He sees an article in the newspaper about the turf war between the Gerhardts and the Kansas City Mafia, and that the mafia member Mike Milligan is likely holed up at the Pearl Hotel. Ed then calls the hotel to speak with Mike and tells him, "Today's your lucky day." Ed then sets up a meeting at the Motor Motel in Sioux Falls. Hanzee shows up to the gas station shortly after Ed leaves, asking the owner if he has seen a heavyset red-head who parts his hair in the middle (Ed). After some intimidation, Hanzee gets the owner to admit that there was a red-headed man who used the phone several times and that he is staying at one of the cabins by the lake. When Hanzee leaves, the owner sees his picture in the newspaper related to the shootings at the bar and calls the police. When Ed returns to the cabin, Dodd has freed himself and knocked out Peggy. He surprises Ed and gets a rope around his neck and raises him up on the rafters. Peggy wakes up and fights Dodd and eventually knocks him out. She then frees Ed from the noose. Hanzee has now located the cabin and enters it. Dodd orders Hanzee to shoot them but instead, Hanzee fatally shoots Dodd in the head. He then asks Peggy to give him a haircut. As she begins to cut his hair, Lou and Hank show up. Hanzee begins shooting at Hank and Lou, but Peggy stabs him in the shoulder with the scissors. He points his gun at Ed and pulls the trigger but has no bullets left and then he runs out the back door. Hank and Lou enter the cabin to find Peggy and Ed. Cast Main cast *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist *Patrick Wilson as Lou Solverson *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt (credit only) *Ted Danson as Hank Larsson Recurring cast *Jeffery Donovan as Dodd Gerhardt *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan *Elizabeth Marvel as Constance Heck *Zahn McClarnon as Hanzee Dent Co-starring *Brad Mann as Gale Kitchen *Mackenzie Gray as Albert *Bob Bainborough as Maynard Oltorf *Markus Parillo as The Undertaker (corpse) *Dan Jeannotte as Jack Hawk (Reagan) *Mark Cowling as Mueller *Brendan Taylor as Pierre *Sarah Lind as Marie *Garry Chalk as Bartender *Jesse J. Pierce as Shitkicker #1 *Aaron Zeffer as Shitkicker #2 *Ross Clendening as Shitkicker #3 *Doug Chapman as State Cop #1 Deaths *Constance Heck *Dodd Gerhardt *Unnamed bartender *2 unnamed police officers Trivia * When Hanzee asks the owner of the convenience store where Ed is, the owner says that Ed told him "We're going crazy down there at the lake." This is a reference to the original film when a police officer is stopped by a bartender shoveling his driveway in order to tell him that a "little guy" told him that he was "going crazy down there at the lake." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes